The constantly meshed type multi-stage transmission has a configuration in which one of the drive gears and the driven gears are fixed on a gear shaft, while the other of the drive gears and the driven gears are rotatably supported on another gear shaft, and in which one of the rotatably supported gears is selected to be engaged with the other gear shaft by an engaging means, to make a gear shift.
There is a patent publication disclosing a multi-stage transmission by the present applicant, in which engaging pawls driven by cam members are used for the engagement between the gear and the gear shaft (Patent Document 1).